


You Match Too

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like having been captured by Lyra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Match Too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Espeon. Day 26 of 30.

**Eevee:** This girl called Lyra. She's the reason you've been everywhere now. She picked you up in a forest one day, and you've been with her since. No agreements or anything like that, but if you'd have known then that you'd be where you are now, you'd have said yes immediately anyway.

 

Thanks to her you've gone beyond the forest. You've seen so many new places; cities and caves and mountain tops, and so many other pokemon!! She feeds you so much good food and so many treats that you don't mind her carrying you around, even if you're in a pokeball for most of the time. It's like being back home anyway, back under the shaded veil of the forest you came from.

 

There are also these shiny gems that she picks up and she takes you out whenever she's looking at them. It's like she's deciding which one would look best on you, and that makes you smile more than anything else. She can never quite decide on one, but she'll buy a few anyway each time she looks.

 

The thing is, she needs your help. Or at least, that's what you're getting from her. She keeps battling with you. Normally it's against other people who just want to battle, but sometimes...

 

These weird people with giant red “R”s across their chests. The rest of their clothing is black, and you can never really help but want to aim for them over the pokemon they send out. They aren't treated well, and you don't need to talk to them to notice that. There are a lot of scars you've seen, a lot of discoloration. A lot more than you think that Lyra can see or notice. It's not her fault though, everything's so fast, and if they're anything like you, they don't mind just following their commands.

 

Or maybe they're scared of their trainers.

 

You want to be stronger because of them. Whenever Lyra's looking at gems out, you jump for one. Any of them. She understands you, but she can't decide which one would be best for you and the situations that the two of you go through. You're just going to have to wait. You don't even know what they do, really, or what she means by that. But you know that it'll help you get stronger.

 

Once you're stronger, you'll be able to help so many more people. So many more pokemon. You get stronger and stronger under the sun every day when Lyra takes you out for battle or play but...

 

When you get stronger.

 

**Espeon:** There's a weird glow that you see before you get your sight back. Not so much a glow as an odd shining light. It shouldn't be there. It shouldn't. Not yet, but somehow you can tell it was meant to be with one of those gems. It wasn't supposed to just happen like it did.

 

But afterwards, you're stronger. You can feel it inside you, and you don't know how you can tell. Maybe it's just a feeling, or maybe it's your different coloring now. Your mind just feels stronger, like you can stop a truck with it. There are weird antennae things on your temples, maybe they help.

 

Since that day, you've stopped a Charizard in mid-air, so you could stop a truck. You didn't even raise a paw or anything, just sat idly and put a barrier in front of it. Thankfully the trainer returned her to her pokeball before she hit the ground, that would have hurt a bit much.

 

Compared to headbutting a shield at top speed it would have been nothing. But they knew that was a possibility.

 

You think.

 

You didn't kill her, so at least there's that.

 

The dreams that you had when you were younger are now more real. You're stronger, and you are able to help more people without needing help from Lyra's other pokemon, or that golden kid that she hangs out with sometimes. He has a giant Typhlosion and they let you play together sometimes, so he's cool.

 

You guess.

 

A lot better than that red head who she likes. He's just bad, and those two never go without battling. You've somehow beaten his Umbreon even if he does make you weak.

 

But you're strong. You've grown so much stronger than since before that day in the forest, and both you and Lyra know it.

 

You really do love her.


End file.
